The present invention relates to an arrangement in a pram, a shopping-cart or the like, comprising a chassis which is provided with wheels, supports a bed, a seat or a basket and is designed so as to permit that it can conveniently be manoeuvred also in narrow spaces thanks to it being provided with a waist-pivot steering.
The prams today available on the market are designed with a chassis having wheels which either are mounted for rotation on shafts which are rigidly connected with the chassis or, in certain cases, are individually swingable relatively the shafts, that design being especially used at the front wheel pair. However, such prams are both heavy and unwieldy and it is generally troublesome to steer such a pram in narrow spaces. The reason for this is that one has, using the handle-bar, to push downwards at the rear of the pram in order to lift up the front wheels from the flor surface so that a steering function can be performed, in the way that either the left or right end of the handle-bar is pushed forwards with the front wheels maintained in their lifted position and by, at the same time, pushing the pram forwards. This involves that the back of the person handling the pram is exposed to considerable strain, especially during the phase during which the handle-bar is pressed down to lift the front wheels. This type of situation is especially inappropriate for women who have recently given birth. The same problem arises with some types of shopping-carts or the like.
The object of the present invention is consequently to provide a cart of the general type mentioned above at which the shortcomings of the presently known cart designs have been eliminated by use of a waist-pivot steering. The features characterizing the invention are set out in the claims.
Thanks to the present invention there has now been provided a design which in an excellent manner satisfies the use requirements and at the same time can be manufactured in a simple, low-cost way. The waist-pivot steered cart has a chassis which is constituted by two sections, a front section and a rear section, which can be turned relatively each other around a substantially vertical axis. When the cart is driven forwards, the rear section will follow like a tail. This makes it very convenient to proceed and to manoeuvre the cart, especially in narrow spaces. In addition thereto this design is more ergonomic than the prior art designs thanks to the fact the back of the driving person will not be exposed to any strain when carrying out the moment required to change the direction of movement.